Witty Title That Catches Reader's Attention!
by toast rox
Summary: Story co-authored by sarahxjacob and toast rox. Not really sure what it's about yet... But so far Edward's a doctor and Bella has to go to the hospital...
1. Chapter 1

Right, so SarahxJacob and I were emailing back and forth, when we came with an idea to write a story. Each of us could only write one sentence at a time, and we could write anything we wanted. There are some obvious mistakes (how could Emmett be treated by a gynaecologist?) but we made one rule: once something is written, we can't undo it. So, now we have some odd things in here, but just go with it ;D Everything she wrote is in italics and everything I wrote is bold. : )

_My name is Edward Cullen_.** I make miracles happen.** _My adoptive father, Carlisle, is the reason I am what I am_.** You see, I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, am a doctor.**

_I'm not like other doctors, what I do takes immense amounts of self-control. _**I must be around girls ALL day, checking them out (quite literally) for I am a gynaecologist.**

_However, because I can never physically sleep, I have taken on a night post at the American Eagle clothing store (I get a great discount)._ **So you see that my problem is this: one of the patients at the hospital and her friends were in American Eagle (quite a few times, I might add) and noticed me... and things got confusing. **  
_  
More than confusing, downright madness. _

**One day, at American Eagle, a short, pixie haired girl walked- well, more like bounced- over to the counter.**_ She immediately began to pull out some poster that she was planning on asking me to hang in the window, but she recognized my face as soon as she was close enough. _

**"OhmiGAWD do I know you, because I _swear_ I've seen you before..."**

_I put on a convincing smile, "I'm sure we haven't met before, I would remember a face such as yours." _

**But, deep down, I knew this one fact.** _Mary Alice Brandon, (as the posters identified her) was a long term patient of mine, along with her brother, Emmett._

**She smiled and said, "Oh, you're so flattering, but I'm not your grandmother..."**

_I couldn't help but be a little surprised; no girl had ever _not_ been charmed by me. _**" I'd like to ask; what, pray tell, is a grandmother like yourself doing here, auyh?"**

_She laughed and flipped her hair, blowing the sweet scent of vanilla at my face._

**"Shopping for my best friend, Bella."**_ She explained, involuntarily giving me a mental image of a woman I could only assume to be Bella... _

**An image I could only assume to be an angel.**

If you've made it this far, please review so we know what you thought...? Check out SarahxJacob's stories ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**"I like to EAT, EAT, EAT, apples and bananas!" I cried into the Piggly Wiggly grocery store.**

_Charlie looked over to me like I was the craziest woman alive._

**"Jeez, dad, it's not like you haven't ever seen a mentally incompetent person... man up."**

**  
**_"Yeah, Charlie, don't you know it's rude to stare?" I agreed with myself.  
_  
**"Bella, honey, please be aware that we ARE in public!"**

_"Define 'public'," I demanded, looking around the store to see that Mrs Webber was staring at me, too._** "Oh.... Ooops..."**

_Charlie suggest that I head home, offering to just pick up dinner tonight._ **I think he was just trying to get rid of me.**

_"Yeah, you're probably right," I agreed with myself again._

**I turned around to go head out to the truck when I remembered that Charlie wouldn't have a ride home. **

_That could be problematic_. **So I started to brainstorm with my brainstorm song: DON'TCHOO WANT ME BAYHBEH!?"**

_Hmmm, well-- Wait! Why am I brainstorming?_ **Sarah you're brainstorming on how to get home without taking Charlie with you, and don't delete this sentence or tomorrow you will wake up in a ditch in Paris will red clay up your nose and eyes! ;-D** _Wouldn't dream of it ;D  
_**Thank you, and BACK TO THE STORY (ps Sorry readers technical difficulty)!**  
_-cant think of anything-  
_**"Bella... Bella Swa-an?" I heard the nagging voice of Jessica Stanley call to me.**

_I quickly threw the closest object, my car keys, at her and sprinted for my truck.  
_  
**"Wait, where are you going... you dropped your keys!"  
**_  
"I'm going to American Eagle! Gotta stick it up to the man!" I called back, reaching my truck and jumping in.  
_

**She threw me the keys as I jumped in the truck, quickly shutting the door on my leg, which was my first mistake because I slammed the door on my foot, which made me cry out a screech of pain, and my second mistake was that I let Jessica drive me to the hospital, because she drives like a grandmother, and then my third (and at this moment my final) mistake was again letting Jessica take me because she called every person in Forks, Washington in the waiting room.  
**

**The nurse called me into the operating room, and just as she was walking out of the room, an angel walked in and said, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, you're Bella Swan, and I'll be checking up on your symptom before you go into-", and then he froze.**

**Without a word, he turned around and walked out of the room.**

The whole last part was just me because SarahxJacob ran out of ideas...


End file.
